tuhstoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Time to Go Home?
Time to Go Home? is the twentifth chapter of the Main Story. Note(s) Any dialogue that is not being spoken in English is represented with italics and bold text. Plot The three Oviphomos and Mizhults took Bethany to the forest and they went into the bushes, where the Anoterran Cats were hiding. “Whoa! Um....cats with rabbit ears?” said Bethany, almost finding it funny, but knew that this was all serious and not some sort of sci-fi story. “Anoterran Cats are descended from Earth cats, they were brought to Anoterra a long time ago,” said Kaysaph through the translator they had collected from Mizhults. “''Shame they completely overtook an entire continant on Anoterra....” murmured Xenia. “Aliens have been on Earth and took cats from here?” asked Bethany in amazement. “Aliens are pretty much always on Earth, most legally, some illegally. Most are helping in some way, others are just criminals,” said Kaysaph. “I'll never look at strangers the same way,” thought Bethany. “Why is father Renantag on Earth?” asked Xenia, confused as to why she found his family badge. “Xenia, I think that maybe it was Father Renantag who murdered Aunt Ellenseren,” Kaysaph said softly to her sister. She could only imagine how her brothers would react to her saying that. “Renantag do it! Renantag want kill Queen and Princess!” shouted Mizhults. “Renantag make Mizhults bring Renantag to Earth!” “If Mizhults is right, then he's done half of his goal,” groaned Samantha. “But why would father want to kill his sister-in-law and niece?” whimpered Xenia, her eyes tearing up a little. “I can't exactly defend him. Uncle Renantag was always off on his own and rather secretive about what he was doing,” said Samantha. “Must run in the family, Uncle Renprotag isn't exactly the most non-secretive person in the world either,” said Kaysaph. No one answered. “Just trying to soften the atmosphere here.” “In case you've all forgotten, I can't exactly understand your language,” said Bethany, beginning to resent being kept in the dark. “We think it was my uncle, Kaysaph and Xenia's father who killed my mother. Look,” said Samantha to Bethany and held out Renantag's family badge. “My uncle's family badge. All Oviphomos who hatch get their own badge to represent their family.” “Uh....hatch? You hatch from eggs?” said Bethany. Samantha sighed, remembering humans don't hatch from eggs. “Yeah, I guess.” “That is....wow. Sorry, it's just amazing to me,” said Bethany quickly, realising now is not the time to discuss that. “Hey, I'm here! What'd I miss?” called Zack, finding the group talking. “So good to see you all again!” Bethany groaned and explained to Zack what was going on. Bethany took the walkie-translator from Xenia and she and Zack listened to the conversation through it. “We think that Renantag might be coming after me next,” said Samantha. “Mizhults stop him!” shouted Mizhults. “I think we should actually go back to Anoterra, then Renantag wouldn't be able to follow Samantha to Anoterra,” said Kaysaph. Zack was about to ask if he and Bethany could go as well, but caught Bethany's stern eye. “Mizhults, you brought Renantag here, can you take us back?” asked Samantha. “No can. Atmosume destroyed ship,” said Mizhults. Renantag was hiding nearby in the same forest, having noticed Kaysaph's linker is on Earth due to its signal and thought that it could lead him to Samantha. He had been having to hide from the pursuing Atmosume until he could find the Princess to get rid of her. “That's the Queen disposed of, the Princess can't be too far away,” he muttered to himself, looking down at his linker and rubbing his wounds from all the cat bites and scratches through his damaged clothing. He walked into a forest, knowing that will give him some cover. “I wonder how that Technosume is faring. Knowing how unintelligent it is, it probably sank to the bottom of the ocean and is rusting itself to death,” he said with a light chuckle. As he walked, he listened to the sounds Earth had to offer, but it was more or less the same as Anoterra. The leaves were rustling, revving of cars could be heard, a squirrel crunching on an acorn and an overhead helicopter could be heard. He added to the sounds with a frustrated sigh, but then caught the sound of female voices, sounding vaguely familiar. He crept as quickly as he could, which was hard due to his height, he has heavy footsteps. As he approached the bushes, he caught glimpse of a pink and blue ball on top of a head of blonde hair, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small, black object. “It's time you little nuisance.....time for me to claim what is mine.''” Characters * Locations